


Selective Deafness

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, is my favourite ichiruki, ss-arc ichiruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Other people's opinions be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt - "don't listen to them. don't you EVER listen to them."

“Just stop,” she says, reaching out to put her hand on his forearm. Ichigo shakes her off.

“Just stop yourself,” he retorts, rolling his eyes and stomping off towards home. Rukia can hear him muttering to himself as he walks away. Behind her, whispers rise in the cool fall air, but Rukia squares her shoulders and heads off behind him. 

Other people’s opinions be damned. 

Ichigo doesn’t acknowledge that she’s following him, but instead of heading for home, he turns and heads for the river. Rukia keeps her distance until he settles on the bank, chin resting on his knees. 

She moves silently, but he still looks up and finds her unerringly before she gets within ten feet of him. 

“I told you to leave me alone,” he says, and goes back to looking at the water. 

“Leave you alone to do what?” Rukia sits down next to him. “You want to sulk in peace?” 

“Yes, actually,” he says, but doesn’t look at her. 

“Well, tough shit.” 

Ichigo doesn’t have anything to say to that. Rukia lets the silence stew between them until the sun sets fully and the stars start coming out. 

“Look,” she says, and Ichigo turns to her. “Don’t listen to them. What do they know? Small minded fools.” 

“They think we’re fucking,” Ichigo says, the profanity harsh in his mouth. 

“So what?” Rukia answers. “Does it bother you that they think we’re fucking or is the problem that it’s _me_  they think you’re fucking?” 

“You’re not the problem,” Ichigo answers, far too quickly. Then he sighs and turns to look at her. “I just –” he stops, rubs the back of his neck, and then drops back onto his elbows, to look up at the sky. 

“You just what?” Rukia asks, leaning back herself. The night is cool and Ichigo is warm. His body heat seeps through his clothes. 

“I don’t want them to think I’m taking advantage, or that you – that you’re some kind of _loose woman_.” 

“Loose woman? Ichigo, what the hell?” Rukia rolls over so she can look at him. “The eighteenth century called, they want their vocabulary back.” 

“Aw fuck off Rukia,” Ichigo grouses, but there’s a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth. 

“Seriously though,” Rukia says, voice steady even as her heart hammers in her chest. “The rumours don’t bother me.” 

“They don’t?”

“Should they? I mean, I sleep in your closet - if I was that concerned about my reputation, I could have found somewhere else to sleep.” 

“Rukia,” Ichigo’s voice has gone soft and his eyes are unfathomable. He’s watching her, and Rukia feels naked under his gaze.

“Wait,” he says, and his brows draw down together, “what do you mean you could have found somewhere else to sleep? I thought you didn’t have anywhere else to go, or was that just another one of your sob stories!?” 

“Do you want me to move out of your room Ichigo?” Rukia asks, pitching her voice low. She hears Ichigo swallow, and she rolls into him. Ichigo lets her push him back onto his back and she drapes herself across his chest. She can feel his heart beat through his shirt - the jackhammer rhythm betrays his cool demeanour. 

“I mean,” he says, “well. No, I guess I don’t.” 

“Then stop listening to them, and listen to me instead,” Rukia says. Ichigo waits, and the world hushes around them. “Kiss me,” she says, and Ichigo, eager to demonstrate his ability to listen, does. 


End file.
